


Secrets amongst spies

by JenJo



Series: The Final Countdown [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, a biography by Bucky Barnes, bribery through coffee and pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Clint may have told Bucky that he was fine with not knowing the full story, but it didn’t stop him from being suspicious. There were rarely any secrets between them, so to see Bucky acting so weird was strange.Hey, I’m a world class spy. I can figure this out, surely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 40: A story about a secret

 

 

As was typical for his life, a near death experience did nothing to change the way Clint went about his day. Wake up, hug Bucky, coffee, hug Bucky, food, Bucky.

It was a simple life, and Clint appreciated that. In a world where ‘alien invasion’ doesn’t even rate in his top twenty weirdest moments, a simple life was nice.

Which is why, when something happened to change the routine, Clint knew something was wrong. 

Clint was drinking his coffee with only Lucky for company. Never one to complain about the company of Lucky, however, Clint  _ was  _ supposed to be drinking coffee with Bucky. 

“Where is he?” Clint asked Lucky, who tilted his head at Clint. Clint sighed, waving his coffee at Lucky before taking a drink. “Good talk buddy.”

“You talking to the dog again?” Bucky asked, walking in with two takeaway cups of coffee. 

Clint waved his cup. “You’re a bit late.”

“So you don’t want it?”

Clint made a grab motion with his spare hand. “Didn’t say that. Where have you been?”

“Out,” was all Bucky said, sitting down at the table with Clint.

Clint gave him an unamused look. “Out.”

Bucky shrugged. “Had a couple of errands to run, got you a coffee while I was out.”

Clint narrowed his eyes briefly, before taking a drink of his (fresh) coffee. “Bribing me with coffee isn’t always going to work.”

Bucky laughed. “I’ll stop as soon as it stops working.”

 

~

 

Clint may have told Bucky that he was fine with not knowing the full story, but it didn’t stop him from being suspicious. There were rarely any secrets between them, so to see Bucky acting so weird was strange.

_ Hey, I’m a world class spy. I can figure this out, surely. _

 

~

 

Clint had either vastly overestimated his skills ( _ unlikely),  _ or underestimated Bucky’s sneakiness ( _ so likely) _ .

His first step was to go and ask Steve.

“I haven’t noticed anything strange about him,” Steve had answered, looking concernedly at Clint. “Is everything alright?”

Clint nodded. “Yeah?”

“You seem distracted.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing.”

 

~

 

“Barnes has been his normal self. Why?”

 

~

 

“Haven’t seen him around.”

 

~

 

“Now that you mention it, he has been a bit distracted lately.”

Clint perked up at Sam’s response. “Really?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been beating him at video games for the past couple of weeks. Never happens unless he’s preoccupied with something else.”

“Thanks Sam.”

~

 

_ So whatever is distracting Bucky has been a thing for a couple of weeks now. Right around the time of stupid Ominous Clouds. _

Clint shook his head, dropping onto his couch. Lucky came over to lick his face; Clint scrunched up his face at that.

“Ew, Lucky, stop. I haven’t even eaten pizza today.”

At the mention of pizza, Lucky sat back, tail wagging. Clint shook his head, patting Lucky.

“Pizza dog indeed.”

The door opened, and Lucky bounded over. Clint sat up, peering over the couch. Bucky walked in, holding a stack of three pizza boxes in his hand.

“Is this more bribery?” Clint asked as he opened up the top box.

Bucky sat next to him, taking a slice. “Do I need a reason to buy my beloved a pizza?”

“Beloved?” Clint looked at Bucky. “Since when do you call me that? You alright?”

Bucky kissed Clint’s cheek. “Never better.”

“So whatever you’ve been plotting behind my back has been going well?”

“Who says I’m planning anything?”

Clint gave Bucky a look over his slice of pizza, watching him as he took a mouthful. 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” Bucky said, when it became clear that Clint was not going to give up.

Clint continued to stare a moment more, before swallowing his last mouthful of pizza. “You would tell me if it was bad, right?”

Bucky put down his current slice of pizza, wiping his hand on his pants before taking Clint’s hand in his. He looked into Clint’s eyes. “Trust me, I would tell you.”

Clint nodded, squeezing Bucky’s hand back. “I know.”

Bucky smiled, letting go of Clint’s hand in order to hand Clint a new slice of pizza. “Now eat up! While I am sure that Lucky and I could easily eat all this pizza, we really shouldn’t.”

Clint took the slice, watching with an amused smile as Bucky gave Lucky another slice of pizza to chew on.

_ There is something he isn’t telling me,  _ Clint thought, watching Bucky laughing at Lucky, who had half of a  pizza hanging out of his mouth.  _ But I trust that it isn’t a bad thing. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
